wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
October 6, 2014 Monday Night RAW
The October 6, 2014 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on October 6, 2014 at the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York. Roman Reigns addressed the WWE universe about his recovery from surgery in a special live interview. Episode summary Brie Bella vs Summer Rae Brie Bella might have this whole overcoming-the-odds thing down as well as her husband does. Forced for a second week to compete in the same unwinnable matches as her sister Nikki was over the summer, the bride of Bryan stepped up and won, this time besting Summer Rae with one arm literally tied behind her back. What started out as a one-sided destruction of the “Total Divas” star by, well, her fellow “Total Divas” star turned on its head when Brie tripped her opponent up in the ropes and channeled her husband with a running knee to the prone Summer. The move earned her the win and a well-earned “Yes!” chant that the Brooklyn crowd was all too happy to join in on while Nikki fumed on the ramp. Jack Swagger vs Tyson Kidd As last week’s Raw showed, Tyson Kidd is a fan of his music, even when he’s ostensibly slated to be a ringside enforcer. Well, the Hart Dungeon graduate got a beat of a different kind thanks to Jack Swagger in Kidd’s second high-profile contest since a wickedly competitive stint down at WWE NXT. A win over Kofi Kingston on WWE Main Event found Kidd cockier than usual going into battle against The Real American, but Swagger quickly silenced his pesky neighbor from the north after Kidd used his wife Natalya as a human shield to gain momentum. Swagger battled back from his deficit to the former WWE Tag Team Champion and hurled him off the ropes, transitioning to the Patriot Lock in midair and putting the Kidd to bed. The Rock confronted Rusev and Lana With Big Show felled by that most unlikely of opponents — office-mandated sensitivity training — all Rusev and Lana really had to do to rub salt in the giant’s wounds was show up on Raw. With no one to tear down their flag, the Russian coalition let their pride flow proudly, delivering an ominous challenge to Big Show to present himself for crushing. It would take a force of nature to make the Russians stop and take notice at this point. So The Rock came out. To the surprise of the entire tri-state area, The Brahma Bull answered Rusev’s open challenge in Big Show’s stead and the Russians made like the catchphrase said and shut their mouth ... until Rusev stepped to The Great One and threw down against the jabroni-beatin’, pie-eatin’, trailblazin’, eyebrow-raisin' People's Champ. Somewhat predictably, The Great One drove The Super Athlete from the ring with a series of electrifying right hands. So the Russian is mortal after all. Can Big Show pick up where The Rock left off? AJ Lee & Emma vs Paige & Alicia Fox With Alicia Fox now holding the coveted title of Paige’s Best Friend, it was only a matter of time before The Diva of Tomorrow and her batty BFF teamed up in an official capacity to torment the reigning Divas Champion, AJ Lee. And even though AJ conscripted Emma into her corner to battle the sinister sister-Divas, the champion wasn’t all that impressed with the Diva’s oddball showmanship, abandoning Emma after she opted to dance rather than cover a reeling Alicia Fox. Paige, who knows Emma quite well, was lying in wait with the Ram-Paige, and that was that. Results * Singles Match: Brie Bella defeated Summer Rae (w/ Layla) (with one arm tied behind her back) * Singles Match: Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter) defeated Tyson Kid (w/ Natalya) by submission * Tag Team Match: Paige & Alicia Fox defeated AJ Lee & Emma Media Category:2014 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Brie Bella Category:Layla Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Emma Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Alicia Fox Category:WWE television episodes